DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 ---- (no interference or witnesses, please, until Amber's body is gone)Name Me, accompanied by her mother, approached the DarkClan border. The diluted calico took in a big taste of the air, grinning darkly. Well well...no DarkClan cats, but she had been followed. She recognized that scent, and turned to see that big black smoke tom. "Ahh Hiddenshade...come to die, eh?" The aging diluted cat twitched her whiskers, Name Me fluffing out her pelt. The FlameClan warrior lumbered forward, his eyes dark. "You killed them. My Clanmates, tons of them. I know you're planning something, Amber, I know you're going to kill...and I won't let that happen. You're time in this world is over." He launched himself at the dilute molly, only to feel a pelt brush against his. He looked up after pinning Amber, surprised to see no other than Shadow. His eyes gleamed with rage. "And you killed Sweetcloud." The dark tom's voice shook with anger and emotion. The former leader immediately pitied his brother, recalling how much he had loved the gray molly. And now, he had retreated into his shell, no mate, no kits, nothing, all because of her death. Shadow looked up to hold his brother's gaze. "Together, brother?" The black smoke gave a firm nod, and together, the brothers killed Amber...unaware of her daughter her watched in horror. They left, thinking Amber was dead, but she was barely clinging to her life. 00:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Back at camp, Atarangi was bored. ---- Talon huffed irritably around camp. -- 00:17, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Name Me trembled, slowly stalking towards Amber. "M...Mom?" She whispered quietly, eyes round with terror as she looked over the bloody caracass of her dam. The diluted calico raised her head weakly, eyeing the kit without emotion. "...Are you really my mom? You...you treat me more like an apprentice." "Yes...and I do love you dearly, Name Me. You know what you must do, my kit, you must be like me. Lead DarkClan, take it over, make me proud." She struggled to lift the front half of her body, and slowly dragged herself off, leaving a bloody trail behind. "...get to...DarkClan's camp, have someone take you in...let them raise you like the mother I couldn't be. Maybe...Maybe you'll even see your father, Soul..." With that, Amber sank into the river, disappearing and letting it decide her fate. Name Me watched in silence before rolling in some garlic to rid herself of her mother's scent. She trotted towards DarkClan camp, nervous. 00:21, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy sat in camp. Want the ball 00:44, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Name Me walked into the camp with the great swagger she had. 00:58, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Atarangi's ears flicked up in interest when he picked up some rogue scent. "Eww, that stench is disgusting! I -" He was cut off by Sourise, who leapt on him. "You scared?" -- 01:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy's head shot up, eyes narrowing as Name Me walked into camp. There was something awfully familiar about her- Ivy couldn't quite put her paw on it. The golden-brown she-cat rose to her paws, staring straight at the newcomer. Want the ball 01:41, July 14, 2016 (UTC) She couldn't give anything away. The little kit simply stared up at the leader, speaking boldly, "hi. My mom was a loner, and was killed...she said my dad was a DarkClan cat, so I came here to join." 01:43, July 14, 2016 (UTC) She looks so much like- ''Ivy shook her head. No way, Amber would never ''ever... ''" How unfortunate," Ivy simpered. " Did your mother name your DarkClan father?" Want the ball 02:00, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Talon's ears flicked in interest at Name Me, although she steered clear from talking. ''Ivy'll saw my ears off. ---- "Nah, I'm not scared of anything?" Atarangi shoved his sister off of him. "One day, I'm going to be the best Spike ever, and everyone will tremble when they hear my name!" -- 02:03, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Name Me shook her chocolate-and-white head before continuing to hold Ivy's gaze, remaining in her place. "No, she was very upset, since he left her. He thought she was too...clingy. So she was mad at him before she died, just told me he was in DarkClan, never said his name." 02:14, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Something about her was off, but Ivy ignored it, keeping her cold stare on the young she-cat. " What's your name, then?" Want the ball 02:28, July 14, 2016 (UTC) "Name Me. Not sure what it means...but that's what my mother called me." 02:37, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy snorted. " I suppose she was too lazy to come up with a name for you." Want the ball 02:39, July 14, 2016 (UTC) The kit narrowed her eyes dryly. "I don't appreciate it either, but she's still my mother." 02:42, July 14, 2016 (UTC) "You're lame Atarangi, you'll most likely die before you even become a Spike," Sourise teased, causing her brother to hiss as swipe at his sister's ear. -- 02:50, July 14, 2016 (UTC) " Well, she's dead now," Ivy said, extremely tactfully. " So we'll have to find you a proper name, I suppose." Want the ball 02:51, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Roran, upon seeing his sister swipe at their brother, charged his littermates. "Fight Fight Fight Fight!"---- Name Me sniffed. "Yes, like I didn't know." She twitched her ear. Should she state her former name? No, her mother had surely changed it for a purpose. "Then what am I to be called?" 02:59, July 14, 2016 (UTC) " I'm glad you've realized it," Ivy said sarcastically, then tilted her head slightly to one side. " Why don't you ask your new Clanmates?" Want the ball 03:03, July 14, 2016 (UTC) (let the random naming begin) Name Me turned to her new Clanmates, twitching her whiskers. They didn't seem like...the kit-type. But whatever, she needed a proper name, apparently. 03:07, July 14, 2016 (UTC) (ye) Ivy blinked. " I've heard some names as a rogue... Percy?" Want the ball 03:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) (name of the sub i despise from school. x.x she's so immature) Name Me wrinkled her nose. "Ew, that's a tom name! I....don't look like a 'Percy'. Sounds lame, like it belongs to a lame tom. Very lame tom who's a prefect." 03:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC) (what? percy?) Ivy shrugged. " You want to be picky? Have fun." she would've suggested fred and george, but those names are too flawless and amazing Want the ball 03:26, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Sourise, hearing Roran, leapt on Atarangi in defiance: the black-and-white tom flailing his paws and squeaking as his sister landed on him. "Ugh, get off me!" "Nah, you're a wimp, you need to fiiiiight." -- 03:33, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Anna sat a little to the side of Ivy listening to the argument. "How about Maya?" She suggested to the kitten. — Ryewhisker 03:57, July 14, 2016 (UTC) (Yeah, just remembered that) The calico shrugged. "Maybe." 04:00, July 14, 2016 (UTC) "It's a lovely name and very memorable." She said. Meanwhile, Harry sat outside the nursery watching Name Me. What a weird name! He turned to see Triumph and snorted. "Hope your not here to play games," he snorted at her pointing out her flaws obviously. Janja sat beside not far from Sourise and watched as Harry said something to Triumph. Here they go, another fight. Those two were the worst at fighting and the way the molly egged his brother on would surely get her killed. — Ryewhisker 04:13, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Triumph snorted. "Play? With you? Sorry, no thanks, don't want to catch your 'stupid'." Meanwhile, Stella walked away. She wasn't going to raise Name Me, since she hated kits now. 04:21, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Harry sneered. "Fool!" He scoffed. "I don't care about playing I'd rather be a trainee and out there fighting not in here with you!" The ginger tabby lashed his tail now nose to nose with the molly. "Besides I doubt you'd even make it to be a spike, you'd be killed because you whine too much." Anna cast the kitten a smile. "It means love." She told the chocolate colored kitten. — Ryewhisker 04:31, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy swished her tail side-to-side listlessly. Want the ball 13:46, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Anna cast Ivy a smile before speaking. "Do you need me to watch her?" She questioned Ivy softly. Although, Anna had her own kits to care for they were nearly trainee age and would be out if the nursery soon. Harry pushed his way past Triumph shoving her aside with a sneer before making his way towards Name Me. Ja ja joined his litter-mate. "What kind if name is Name Me?" He asked. Harry shrugged. "Who knows," he murmured. — Ryewhisker 19:46, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Triumph simply ignored the Tom, in no mood for one of his pitiful fights. Name Me wrinkled her nose in disgust. Love? Well, that was a pathetically sappy name. But she needed tho hide her true identity. "Er...Maybe?" 19:59, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy scowled. " That's not the way we work. Kits aren't 'watched' and named after love." ''Want the ball 20:06, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Anna cast the golden tabby a look of disbelief. She kept her mouth closed though being sure not to speak. "Of course," she said. Although she didn't agree with her words the queen decided to try a different. "Hm..a name of strength and power? How about Arleen? It's a name of power." She suggested. — Ryewhisker 21:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) "Doesn't sound powerful," Name Me responded, narrowing her eyes at Nocturne, who seemed oddly frightened by the kit. 21:30, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Several names came to her. " Athena... Artemis?" Want the ball 21:33, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Anna sighed. "Tesla, Aria, Dayae, um.." She paused. — Ryewhisker 00:28, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (Aria is actually one of my OOC names...for a lot of my characters) Athena, Artemis, and Aria all sounded quite tempting, but they started with an 'A', like her dam's name. Tesla took the cake, primarily because the kit was growing impatient. "Let's just go with Tesla." 00:41, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (isn't tesla like a car brand) " Tesla," Ivy tested the word out, then shrugged. " If that's what you want, let your new name be Testla. Now," the leader paused. " Are you going to be a kit or a trainee? How old are you?" Want the ball 01:02, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (Its an OC of mine and I dont think so) Anna smiled and lashed her tail before summoning Fuli. Fuli dashed past the deputy casting her a weirdly flirtatious smile. — Ryewhisker 02:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) She didn't dare reveal that she was already trained to kill by her mother. "I'm 4 moons of age." 03:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (yup, it's a car brand ) Ivy frowned. " Really? You look well-muscles and strong, like you've been trained before." Want the ball 12:02, July 15, 2016 (UTC) The kit shifted. "Well, I have been trained, yes...but I'm still only four moons. Clearly my training wasn't all that special if my mother's dead, no?" That wasn't true, for Amber had died only because...she wanted to. 21:15, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (tøp's new song is beautifullll) Ivy narrowed her eyes. " I have never met anyone anxious to postpone their training." Want the ball 21:23, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Anxious? Please." Tesla twitched her tail tip. "You are Dark''Clan, I simply suspected that you wait until 6 moons of age like those other pitiful Clans. If you wish, train me now, let me prove my worth." (give her a BA mentor who's super strong, if 'y don't mind) 21:39, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (she could mentor car brand/name me herself) Ivy refused to react. " Very well, I'll consider a mentor for you." Want the ball 22:52, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (fine with me) Tesla was slightly confused. Wasn't she just pushing turning her into a trainee, and now she was only going to 'consider'? She said nothing. 23:00, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Ivy considered which mentor she'd use for the kit. Something about Tesla was off- and Ivy wanted to mentor the young tortoiseshell herself. " Very well, I have decided on a mentor. Tesla," ''Ivy said suddenly. " I will mentor you myself." She was compeltely devoid of emotion. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:09, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Tesla held the gaze of her golden leader without flinching, twitching her ear before responding. "You sound overjoyed about that." 23:12, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Ivy held Tesla's gaze unblinkingly. " How very perceptive of you," she said. " We'll start now, unless you're so soft you need to rest your little paws." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:18, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Soft?" The new trainee scoffed. "Last I checked, I'm younger ''and bulkier than your current trainees. Let's get started." 23:20, July 15, 2016 (UTC) " Size is nothing," Ivy said shortly. " Let's go." Without another word, the leader leapt down neatly from her perch and walked out of camp, flicking her tail for Tesla (d'you want me to call her that?) to follow. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:22, July 15, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, until she's like: jk guys, it's Spirit) Although she greatly desired to make another salty remark, Tesla silently pursued her mentor. 23:24, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Ivy privately acknowledged Tesla's spunk, approving of her spirit. She'd been watching the current kits and privately thought them a whining bunch. The golden-brown she-cat walked on without remark, leading Tesla to a small clearing. She faced the tortoiseshell. " I want you to fight me. I'm going to assess you and see what we need to work on." The tabby flicked her tail for Tesla to begin, crouching down slightly. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:28, July 15, 2016 (UTC) The chocolate-and-white youngster nodded, stalking her new mentor slowly. She moved to her side before suddenly charging, making that she was to attack her right side before jumping onto her mentor's back. She wasn't sure if she was to use claws or not, but she simply thought "it's DarkClan, so use your claws". She clung to Ivy's back like a bur. If she was fully grown, she'd attempt to lean to one side to bring her mentor to the ground, but she was too small for that, so she didn't try. 23:33, July 15, 2016 (UTC) " Very good," Ivy said mildly, as she hadn't tried to avoid the youngster. Now the she-cat immediately rolled onto her side, forcing Tesla to either leap off or be crushed. As she rolled, her paws were out, ready to prevent any attack on her stomach by the young she-cat. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:35, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Tesla was quick to jump off, having no interested in being crushed by the adult. She prepared to go for her leader's belly, but was quick to stop herself once she spotted her outstretched claws. Instead, she did what her mother taught her to do: cause pain. If you couldn't kill 'em, you could always chase them off. So, Tesla swerved and went for Ivy's tail, pulling on it as she clamped her jaws around the floof. 23:38, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Ivy bit back a yowl of pain, twisted to her feet and bringing her paws down on Tesla's head. They were full unsheathed and aiming to draw blood- how else would trainees learn? All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:42, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Tesla reeled back in pain, her head pouding as blood poured from...over her eye? But Ivy hadn't totally hit that, rather she had reopened a wound, a wound her mother had given her to show her mark. Either way, it hurt. She reminded herself that back legs were generally stronger than front, so she went for her mentor's face. Tesla did what she had learned from observing mutts with her mother. She'd leap forward, attack, fake, and attack once more, and then maybe fake twice. 23:49, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Ivy was able to avoid the first fake, but in Tesla's second attack, a nasty blow landed on her cheek. Blood streamed from the cut, the stinging spreading across her face. Her eyes were wildly alight with the thill of the fight, prowling in a circle around her trainee before leaping at Tesla's face. In the blink of an eye, she dropped to the ground and hurled herself at Tesla's legs. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Tesla felt very pleased when she saw the blood on her mentor's face. Did she fear that her mentor would possibly kill her? Not at all, the thought didn't even come to mind. As her mentor approached, Tesla outstretched her claws, keeping them low and aiming for her mentor's chest. However, Ivy had dropped instead of going for her face. 00:03, July 16, 2016 (UTC) The golden leader rolled into Tesla's legs, her weight throwing the trainee off-balance. Ivy seized the brief millisecond in which Tesla was on the floor to push a forepaw powerfully against her trainee's chest, keeping her pinned to the floor. (hope you don't mind). The she-cat was hardly panting at all, in fact, she looked as though she'd rather enjoyed it. " That was above average," she said dryly. " Although there are several things we need to work on." She didn't want praise inflating her trainee's head. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:21, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (it's fine) Tesla grunted as she pinned and gritted her teeth. She was readying herself to bite her mentor's paw to get her off until her mentor spoke, so she held herself back. Her heart then skipped a beat. Oh no, did she give herself away? Tesla found herself being relieved as Ivy went on to comment about the work she needed. "Nobody's perfect." 00:31, July 16, 2016 (UTC) " That's true," Ivy conceeded, and relinquished her hold on her trainee. " Whoever trained you was obviously a very good fighter- the techniques you used were very ''DarkClan... ''your father must have taught your mother some," Ivy said, sticking to the story Tesla had told her, while subconsciously narrowing her eyes. " Anyway... my prowess is not fighting skill, but rather, strategy. I am not going to make you a mindless brute, I will train your mind and your body. You can achieve much, as long as you work hard. " All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:35, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Tesla rose to her paws, shaking the dust from her fur before gazing at her mentor smoothly. "I wouldn't know if he had or not, she seldom spoke of him and what he had done." Sitting down, she gently proded her gash over her eye with a paw. "Strategizing would catch my interests, yes. I've no interest in being gratuitous beast, that tends to lead to overconfidence." 00:42, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Ivy met her stare and nodded briefly. " Good, that proves you're not a complete idiot, like some cats I know. As for what I observed," the golden she-cat trailed off, appraising Tesla coolly. " You are built large and heavy, thus giving you much strength. Yet your speed and agility leave much to be desired. There are several faults with technique that I will improve." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:48, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Tesla flicked her ear, feeling as if she was some piece of prey that her mentor was pickily assessing. "I understand that, but that does open me up to multiple more opportunities when facing cats who are much more...minuscule." She said hastily before continuing, "but I would like to improve upon my weaknesses." 00:54, July 16, 2016 (UTC) " Obviously, I'll work on your strengths," Ivy flicked her tail. " Now I'll show you the territory- and we're going to take it at a run." The tabby stood up, shaking out her long, golden pelt. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:57, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Territory, that'd be fun. But at a run?! Did this cat think she was obese or something? Tesla flattened her ears, but the muscular trainee did not argue, rather she followed. If Ivy wanted to carry her back, then she would have her way. 01:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (doesnothaveterritorypageopeninanothertab) Ivy's paws pounded at a reasonable jog, slow enough to feel comfortable, fast enough to require work. She wove lightly through the thicket and tree trunks, drawing even with the line of brown fence that marked the barrier of the Twolegplace. " Here," Ivy said, not the least bit out of the breath, " is the Twolegplace. Kittypets are generally stupid, lazy brutes that deserve to be slaughtered if they set a paw in our territory. On occasion, we come across one that we can recruit." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 01:07, July 16, 2016 (UTC) The kit-aged trainee wasn't out of breath just yet, but she was certainly slower than her leader. She skidded across the territory, dodging trees and crashing through a few bushes without a care. She skidded to a halt beside her leader. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew, why a kittypet? I mean, sure, some of them have battle moves...but they're still gross and pitiful." 01:10, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay